


Samurai Movies and Chill

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's never been good with honesty, but he's beginning to see the merit in being open with Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai Movies and Chill

“Ah, you don’t seem that into this…is something wrong? I can stop if you want…”

Huddled under a kotatsu in Shizuo’s apartment, Izaya cocked his head, peering up red-faced from under a fringe of hair at Shizuo above him.

It had started as simple cuddling, the warmth of Shizuo’s body combined with the heat of the kotatsu instantly chased away the cold chill resting in Izaya’s bones from the snowy weather that was drafting into the poorly insulated building. He was happy in a way words couldn’t express - Shizuo’s head had been resting against his chest as Izaya absently ran his hands through messy, blonde locks. He assumed Shizuo had fallen asleep, what with the way his breathing had evened out, and he felt his eyelids growing heavy himself until Shizuo began to stir against him.

They had never been sexually intimate, and Izaya was content with that, because as long as Shizuo didn’t make a move he wouldn’t have to broach the fact that he had no desire for anything like that in the first place. This time was different, however – Shizuo’s hand had wandered tentatively from its position on his arm and slowly traveled to the hem of his shirt. Those hot fingers had poked up under the fabric, moving underneath to touch his clammy skin, and Izaya couldn’t suppress the shudder of disgust that ran through him as his mind ran wild with anxiety.

It was finally happening, and Izaya wasn’t prepared at all.

Shizuo’s movements were hesitant, and he had shifted to be above Izaya, leaning down to place a slow and calculating kiss across panicking pursed lips. Kissing was something Izaya was alright with - although he found no innate pleasure in it, Shizuo was always tender in a way that made Izaya feel safe and loved. His lips were soft with a certain devotion, and as long as Shizuo was enjoying himself too, Izaya saw no harm in it as the gesture wasn’t entirely devoid of feeling.

But this – this wandering hand - Izaya found hard to endure, and he squirmed uncomfortably when those fingers lightly tweaked a nipple. His mask must have slipped, because this is when Shizuo had stopped, mouth down turning into a tight frown as he instantly removed his hand in favor of trailing it up to lightly cup Izaya’s cheek.

“It’s just…” Izaya looked to the side, unsure about how to continue. He knew this subject was going to come up eventually, and he was worried about Shizuo’s reaction. He fiddled with the edge of the kotatsu nervously and a slight tremor ran through him, causing Shizuo’s face to flash with concern.

“I don’t…ah, how do I say this…I don’t like doing this sort of thing. I never have. I don’t enjoy it all.”

Shizuo raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and Izaya instantly felt guilt crawl over him as he spoke. He assumed that Shizuo would want to do this eventually, and he felt bad that he couldn’t reciprocate in some manner. He thought that maybe he could compromise, could work past this itchiness crawling in his skin as he remembered those fingers distastefully pushing against it - could push those thoughts down for the sake of maintaining their relationship. He tried to ignore the fear that was lumping in his throat at the possibility of Shizuo breaking up with him.

“But…if this is what Shizu-chan wants, then I don’t mind. If it’s for him, then I can make an exception, I suppose.”

The words tumbled out before he could stop them and Izaya slammed his eyes shut, his mind protesting immediately at the invitation he’d offered that he wasn’t sincere about at all. He _did_ mind, and he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was inevitably going to follow. To his surprise, Shizuo backed off of him and sat upright beside him again, his jaw dropping in horror at Izaya’s blatant lie.

“What?! Don’t be ridiculous! If you’re not into it, then we’re not gonna do it. End of story. I’m fine with what we have right now.”

Izaya cracked his eyes back open and rolled over to face Shizuo, and even though he was curious about his unexpected reaction, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him to metaphorically parallel Shizuo physically removing himself.

“Oh…? Are you sure? This isn’t something that’s going to change, Shizu-chan. It’s just the way I am.”

_This is it…Now that I’ve said it, he’s going to leave me…fuck…_

To his surprise, Shizuo laughed - a rich laughter that echoed around the room jovially. Shizuo scratched the back of his head as a dazzling smile spread across his face.

“To be perfectly honest with you, I’m not all that into it either…I’ve never done that sorta thing before. I was just doin’ it ‘cause I thought you might be getting frustrated with me or something.”

Izaya couldn’t help the grin that pulled at the edge of his lips from Shizuo’s own infectious smile. He was still unsure if Shizuo was just putting on an act or sincerely okay with the circumstances, but for now he was happy that nothing was going to change. Shizuo gave Izaya a small pat on the head, slightly ruffling his hair, and bent over to give him a chaste kiss.

“If that’s the way you are, then that’s the way you are. We don’t need to do that stuff, because just being together with you is all I need to be happy. I don’t even want to imagine what my life would be like without you, so remember that there’s nothing else I need from you except to continue putting up with me.”

With those words, Izaya was convinced – Shizuo rarely lied, and he most definitely wouldn’t in a situation as pertinent to their relationship as this one. Izaya breathed out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding, his chest relaxing from the constriction he felt earlier.

“Ah, I really am relieved! I’d probably have been no good at that shit anyway…”

Shizuo moved up out from the kotatsu and briskly walked over to a shelf of DVDs that sat on the other side of the room. After rummaging around for a moment, he eagerly trotted back over to Izaya, plopping back down beside him with two movies clutched in his hands.

“So! What do you want to watch first – Seven Samurai or Zatoichi? I know we’ve watched both of ‘em a bunch before, but I know these are your favorites, too, and I wanted to let you decide tonight!”

Still shocked at how easily Shizuo had accepted everything, Izaya wordlessly pointed to Zatoichi, and Shizuo leaned forward as he slipped the disk into the TV they had set up on the table. Shrugging the blanket of the kotatsu back over him, Shizuo gave him another reassuring peck. Izaya brought a hand up to touch his lips after Shizuo moved away, pleased with the unfamiliar tingle that remained there.

“Shizu-chan really is a hopeless romantic, huh?”

Izaya kept his eyes fixated on the screen as he softly murmured the words, moving to sit up so he could wrap his arms around his knees, trying to keep from squealing out his undying love to Shizuo like a crazed school girl. Shizuo didn’t respond, choosing instead to grin wide as he pressed a small kiss to Izaya’s temple and snuggled up near him, although he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch behind them, careful not to make contact as he wasn’t too sure about what Izaya was comfortable with anymore. He made a mental note to get into a deeper discussion about it later, but he knew Izaya well enough that he figured what he admitted so far had taken enough out of him for the time being.

As the opening credits began to roll, he eyed Izaya from the corner of his eye, his heart panging with adoration at the genuine smile gracing Izaya’s lips along with the look of rejuvenation in his eyes – all tiredness apparently having dissipated at the confession he’d been suppressing for god knew how long. Shizuo chuckled.

“Love you, too, Flea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a combination of a prompt I got on tumblr with a plot-bunny that I'd been thinking of recently. I rarely see fics with asexual characters, so I hope I did a decent job at portraying one. I see Izaya as being sex repulsed, but still being sex-positive as long as the act is not happening to him. Maybe over time he might become more okay with certain things, but for now in this story I wanted him to make it clear that he is not ready to explore that, and does not derive pleasure from any sort of sexual touch. 
> 
> However, even though Shizuo's concerned about touching him now, he still likes cuddling and comfort touch of course. Shizuo just doesn't know much about it. Hopefully they will talk it all out soon! ^_^


End file.
